You don't know me
by cammy-world
Summary: Riku's just arrived in a new city with barely any money and the only clothes he has are the ones on his back, can a mysterious antisocial blue eyed boy with an age old soul help him? WARNING: rikusora,MAJOR angst and minor lemon.


CW: ack! Wat am I doing writing another kh fic I hear you say?? Well you can go blame Anne Rice's Interview with the vampire for inspiring me...lol. I've always wanted to do a vampire fic but never had any good ideas that are my own.

Sora: are you gonna start writing this yet?

CW: hold your horses I gotta do a disclaimer and warnings! (sighs) boys are so impatient!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, I have however borrowed Sora and Riku for your enjoyment and mine as muses. XD

Warning: if you don't like yaoi, out of character-ness, minor lemons or major angst then what the HELL are you doing here????? o.O that's all I have to say....oh and if you feel like hugging Sora throughout this fic I can understand that a lot since whenever I read about Sora getting hurt I always cringe and just want to huggle him more lol oh and for all you Riku lovers out there you might want to huggle him too! Lol XD

Riku: why should they...everyone loves blue eyes more than me (cries)

CW: (huggles riku) dnt say that tons more ppl love you than sora! Anyways enjoy! XD this is waaaay different to me other kh fanfic! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was cold, wet and hungry.

He wandered around the dimly lit streets aimlessly. A dampness in the air clung around his shivering frame, but he still compelled himself to walk throughout the night searching for shelter.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist as another chilling wind flew its course between the narrow buildings. The feeling of his nose and fingers had since left him hours ago while he had traveled to this city on the ferry. That ferry ride had cost him nearly all of his money. He only had a few coins and a handful notes left in his pocket which chinked every now and again.

Dried spots of mud and stale rain water stained the back and front of his jeans with each footfall. He didn't carry any belongings with him, the only clothes he had with him were the ones on his back. But he'd worry about that later, first he needed to find shelter. He sneezed at the thought and turned right down a dark alleyway.

He didn't care where he was going, he'd sleep in a doorway if he had to. The further away he got from Him the better.

Riku barely noticed the rats scurry past him against the sides of the brick walls until he heard a loud crunch of bones breaking in front of him. He looked up suddenly and almost gagged at the sight in front of him.

There standing in front of him was a boy with spiky chestnut hair and fierce azure eyes sucking on a dead rat. He looked no older than Riku, maybe a year or two younger. He wore a drenched black t-shirt and baggy black jeans with large silver chains hanging down his left leg. He was shivering constantly but he didn't seem to mind or take notice. His eyes were completely focused on Riku.

As were Riku's eyes completely focused on him. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful as him before. He had a sudden urge to wrap his arms round him, touch him, kiss every inch of flesh on him, to fuck him senseless like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as he blinked the blue eyed boy was gone. Only the lifeless rat was left on the floor in his place. Riku looked around him but the boy was no where to be found. Forgetting how cold he was, and with hunger gnawing at his stomach he ran forward in search of the auburn haired beauty.

He ran out onto an empty road spinning around constantly while looking for him. He had to find him. Had to know his name, how old he was, where he lived. He felt like a stalker, but he didn't care. He _needed_ him.

It was no use. Everywhere he looked there was darkness in every corner. There was emptiness all around him. There was no trace of the boy.

'Maybe it was just my imagination' He thought to himself while he walked in another direction idly kicking an empty bent coke can. 'I mean who sucks on rats for fucks sake? Vampires?' He laughed at his own stupidity and narrowed it down to his mind playing tricks on him for not getting enough sleep.

But whether it was his mind or not Riku couldn't help but not forget those strong feelings and urges he felt. He'd never felt so captivated before by anyone. Even if that boy was his imagination, those feelings sure as hell weren't.

Riku sighed again running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "He's not real" He told himself. "He's not real Riku. It's just your imagination. He's. Not. Real. He's-"

Riku suddenly stopped when he heard squealing in front of him. Looking up he stared in shock as the spikey haired boy stood in front of him biting into another rat.

"He's real" He whispered to himself. Unfortunately the boy had heard him. Quickly dropping the rat, he ran away for the second time. Riku silently cursed under his breath and started to run after him shouting for him to stop.

'Shit he runs fast' He thought to himself while trying to catch up to him. "Hey wait! Stop!" He shouted at him, but the boy didn't turn around to even look at him, he kept on running. It looked like he was getting faster.

Riku could feel a stitch piercing his right side above his hip but he ignored it. This may be his last chance to see him ever again and he wouldn't let an opportunity like this to go. He saw the boy in front turn sharply left between two apartment buildings and prayed it would be a dead end.

It was a dead end...but the boy was gone.

"SHIT!" He shouted to no-one in particular. He crouched down one hand holding the stitch getting worse by the minute in his side. While he ran his fingers through his sweaty silver locks with the other. He'd lost him again. How the hell did he though? It was a dead en-

"Why are you chasing me?" A voice behind him asked collectively.

Riku's eyes widened in shock as he turned around to see non other than 'Rat Boy'. It didn't look like he'd broken a sweat at all. He just stood there calmly staring at Riku with his intense blue orbs.

"Wha-how the hell did you get b-behind me?" Panted Riku.

The pale faced boy didn't move. He just kept staring at Riku, asking his question again with the same calm voice, "Why are you chasing me?"

Riku tried to get his breathing back to normal before he answered. That little run really took it out of him. He stood up, throwing his arms wide then back to down to his sides again with a perplexed sigh.

The boy in black smirked, rolling his eyes. "Typical. You follow a mysterious boy in the middle of the night for no reason! And I thought _mortals_ were supposed to be getting smarter." He spat the word 'mortals' as if it were a swear.

Riku just stared at him wondering what he meant by the latter. "Who're are you?"

"Nobody" The boy answered quietly before turning his back on him.

"Wait!" Riku called after him. Gradually the boy didn't run but walked so it was easy for Riku to catch up to him. He grabbed the boys wrist which was freezing but didn't think nothing of it as he was cold himself.

The younger boy just stared at him eyebrows furrowed yanking his wrist forcefully away from Riku's grip. "Sorry" He muttered. "Um you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a hotel would you?"

The brunette sighed and shook his head. Riku thought he looked totally shattered. Heh 'That makes two of us' he thought to himself. "Look I don't know many hotels here either, so why don't you stay at my place for awhile until you can find your own place and a steady job?"

"What? Won't your parents be pissed at you for taking a complete stranger off the streets?"

Riku saw the small boy give a faint smile for the first time, but it quickly vanished. "They won't mind...they've been dead for centuries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: I could write more buuuuuuut I really need to update my other kh story, that lil chapter is killing me! Along with lack off sleep from college (dies). Anyways tell me what you think, I probably wont continue this if no-one likes it, it will disappear if no-one reviews!!!

Sora: you're seriously thinking of that?? why?

CW: dear sweet sora you have NO IDEA HOW TIRED I AM! But if ppl love it and if riku and sora continue to fuck in my bedroom to give me more inspiration I may consider it...since I do have a very gd idea of where this is going unlike my other fic which is constantly on a whim with barely any plot.

Riku: You want me to say it or do u want to?

CW: go on then (yawns)

Riku: PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE A POOR ATHOURESS HAPPY!!!!! XD

CW: yea what he said...now on with my other chappie, hopefully it will be up by this weekend, I mite even do the next one for it if im really bored with a good rest after the SLIPKNOT CONCERT! Oh yea I'm gonna get killed in a mosh pit! Lol XD


End file.
